Slide fasteners are often used as opening/closing tools for not just daily commodities such as clothes, bags, shoes, and sundries but also industrial products such as tents. A slide fastener is mainly composed of three units: a pair of long tapes; a number of elements serving as engagement parts of a fastener that are sewn along one side of each tape; and a slider controlling the opening and closing of the fastener by engaging or separating the elements.
As the tape for the slide fastener, a woven tape obtained by weaving the warp yarns and the we yarns is frequently employed. A basic structure of a woven tape for the slide fastener is shown in FIG. 7. This drawing is FIG. 1 disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. H5-42731 (Patent Literature 1), and this woven tape includes an element mount section A and a tape main body section B which are composed of warp yarns 2 and weft yarns 3. The element mount section A is a portion where elements are mounted, and the tape main body section B is sewn to a body of a product. To the element mount section A, elements 1 are mounted with a mount yarn 5. Further, an end of the tape main body section B can be provided with a selvage yarn 8 for preventing the yarns from getting loose.
An object of Patent Literature 1 is to provide an inexpensive slide fastener tape that can be stably mounted to objects and that are less likely to cause the puckering or the mesh deviation even when the tape main body section is formed using a rough weave structure. In order to achieve the object, the element mount section A is formed using a structure with high weaving density, and the tape main body section B is formed using a rough, mesh-like structure in which a yarn having a multifilament yarn as a core material and having a surface coated with synthetic resin is used as at least one of the warp yarns and the weft yarns and each intersection of the yarns is welded.